Requiems of the Past
by Fire Lily1
Summary: Serena and Darien are getting flashbacks of the past. Darien wakes up with a bloodied sword on the side of his bed from an ancient war, Serena with a rose a mysterious man in armor handed her in a dream. What does it mean? What will happen? Read to find o


  
Author Notes:  
Just something my odd mind came up with. ^-^ Like it, hate   
it? Send any comments to fireli1@yahoo.com  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Requiems of the Past  
By Fire Lily  
  
  
Shadows filled his vision as the room swarmed in all shapes   
in front of him. The bed beneath him disappeared, the room melting   
away to show another. The once white walls were now gone, an open   
meadow with formidable shapes taking its spot. And in the center of   
it all was a little boy, his knees drawn to his chest with his head   
pressed against them. He was clad in armor, a billowing cloak of   
midnight behind him. A sword was laid down in front of him and as   
Darien stepped forward, he saw the moonlight reflect the blood   
that stained.  
Darien stepped closer, wondering if the boy was hurt. He heard   
the sniffles and saw the boy as he wiped his face against his sleeve.   
And when he saw the face of the boy he froze. The boy was he, at the   
age of 9, but yet, it wasn't him at all.  
"I didn't want to," the boy whispered. "Please forgive me."   
And he continued to cry, his body shaking. "Please forgive," the boy   
muttered again. "I don't want to hurt anymore people."  
The ground jerked, the dirt beneath him crumpling. The world   
turned inside out and a feeling of falling overcame him. When he opened   
his mouth to scream, his eyes opened and he felt the bed beneath him.   
The room was dark, shadows dancing upon the bare walls. But beside him   
was a sword, its silver body covered in blood.  
  
  
Serena took a gulp of her milkshake, wondering why she hadn't   
bumped into Darien all day. She shrugged, watching as Andrew bustled   
through the numerous people walking into the arcade. Amy was busy   
doing some calculations in front of her and Lita and Mina were fighting   
over who was to play Sailor V next.  
"What are you thinking about, Meatball Head?" Raye asked closing   
the magazine she was browsing through. "But whatever it is, just stop.   
The thought of you actually thinking is beginning to freak me out."  
"Ha ha. Very funny, Raye," she replied, grabbing the magazine   
and opening it. "And as for what I was thinking about, I was thinking   
about last night's fight."  
Amy looked up, wiping a strand of blue hair out of her face.   
Both her and Raye seemed uneasy. "C'mon, Sere, it's over and done with.   
Let's just think of something else?"  
But the problem was that Serena couldn't forget. For once in her   
life, she didn't want to forget the fight that took place. Rather, the   
fight that didn't take place. She had been running home from a particular   
long detention and then she remembered hearing someone crying... a deep,   
sad kind of crying. And when she had brushed past the bushes, there was   
a man standing there. He had armor on, a cloak attached behind him. Over   
his eyes was a white mask, but what caught her attention the more was the   
sword with blood.   
She had transformed immediately, while pushing her watch to call   
the other scouts.   
"Princess," the man had whispered to her with unchecked tears   
falling down his face. "I didn't mean to... I didn't want to hurt anybody.   
Please forgive me, my princess, please forgive me."  
And then the other scouts had arrived and he immediately fled   
from the scene. But, his eyes, those dark blue eyes that were so familiar   
and yet not. She hadn't told the other scouts, partially because they   
had ran after the man before he disappeared out of thin air. The other   
reason because it seemed more like a dream then reality, which for once,   
scared her endlessly.  
They heard a crash in the distance and when they looked over their   
shoulders, they saw Darien sending multiple obscenities into the air.   
Two stools were toppled, which with the help of Andrew, were being placed   
back to their proper position.  
"Hey, Dare, are you okay?" Andrew asked worried at the dark circles   
that was under his friend's eyes.  
Darien gave him a quick nod and sat down. "Just give me a cup of   
coffee, Andrew. I'll be all right."  
Andrew nodded, pouring the coffee into a cup and giving it to   
him. Darien didn't wait to add milk or sugar, since once the cup was in   
his hands, he drained it. Andrew was even more worried. "That sword that   
you gave me to give to a historian... well, he told me what he thought   
about it."  
Darien looked up. "What did he say?"  
"Where did you get it, Darien?"  
"Andrew, what did he say?"  
"He said that it's authentic. The material of the sword is so old   
that it'll take time for it to be actually found out, but he's shocked at   
the medal it was crafted in. He can't tell what it was made from." Andrew   
paused, staring around the arcade and then coming closer to his friend so   
only he could hear. "Darien, he's asking questions. I mean, where did you   
get it? You couldn't have just stumbled across it from walking home, did   
you?"  
Darien laughed, standing up and running a hand through his hair.   
"How I wish," he muttered.  
  
  
"Sailor Moon! Behind you!" Mercury screamed, watching as a monster   
tried to get a chunk out of her friend. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
The monster was frozen long enough for Sailor Moon to get out of   
the way. "Thanks, Mercury, that was a close one."  
"Everything's a close one!" Mars said. "Celestial Fire Surround!"   
Symbols formed about her and with a slight nod, it surrounded the monster   
and scorched it. It screamed, but still it didn't die.  
"Thunder Clap Zap!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The monster screamed with more agony,   
this it was paralyzed. "Sailor Moon! Now!"  
Sailor Moon nodded, bringing forth her tiara. "S-" She was cut short   
as a figure ran past her and into the monster. A scream of death was heard   
and then the monster disintegrated into nothing. And Sailor Moon gasped at   
who was standing there.  
Once more it was the man clad in armor, a billowing cloak behind   
him and a silver sword in blood in his hand. Jupiter stepped forward, about   
to attack, but Sailor Moon stopped her. Something about him was so familiar.   
He raised his sword and the Scouts stepped forward in front of Moon.   
"My allegiance, my Princess, is forever with you," he whispered   
softly. "Even when your kingdom and mine are shrouded in darkness." And   
with that, he ran off and disappeared.  
They all stared after him, but then they shook their heads and   
detransformed. "Who the hell is that!? And what is he talking about   
kingdoms and princess's?"  
"This is the second time," Amy said, her face in a dubious frown.   
"Perhaps he's just some lunatic clad in armor?" Raye asked, grabbing   
her bag that she had to throw down in order to transform. All the girls   
sent her dubious looks and she shrugged. "Hey, you never KNOW what some   
people will do."  
Serena sighed, staring at where the man had stood. She somehow   
knew he was talking to her, and she also somehow knew that she knew the   
man. And for some odd reason, whenever she caught sight of him, her heart   
would do some weird flips that caused her knees to shake. "Let's go home.   
I'm tired."  
"Sere, are you all right?" Mina asked, staring at her friend with   
concern.  
Serena nodded, dismissing their worried glances with a small wave.   
"Yeah. Just haven't eaten anything."  
"Oh, poor Serena," Raye joked as they began to walk out of the   
park. "But, hey, I bet that cute guy was talking to ME! Who else has   
princess quality?"  
"Raye...!"  
  
  
  
  
She was in some garden, the flowers about her so different and   
strange, things she had never seen before. Her body was clad in a billowing   
white gown, her two buns on top of her head wrapped in magnificent pearls.   
Serena sighed in content, falling down upon the soft grass and playing   
with one flower that she could recognize anywhere. It was red, it's beautiful   
body in full bloom.  
"A delicate rose," a voice whispered softly above. "As beautiful   
and soft as it's princess." Serena stared up into eyes that held such warmth   
that for a second she believed he was some gentle beast from her dreams. But,   
no. He was the man she had been seeing in the park, the one clad in armor   
with a billowing cloak. He sat down beside her now, un-strapping his sword   
belt and placing it aside. "How are you, my princess?"  
Somewhere deep inside she was shocked, but right then, all she felt   
was warm. Such warmth... "Fine, my Prince," she replied, not noticing the   
words that came freely from her mouth. "Have you come to see my mother?"  
He shook his head, the soft tendrils of dark locks falling slightly   
against his eyes. An impish smile came to his lips and he casually took her   
hand in his. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Tell me, Serenity, anything new?"  
"What possibly could be new? I'm locked in these dreadful walls,   
no one allowing me to do anything!"  
He laughed, a deep chuckle that sent pleasant chills up her spine.   
She stared at his face, so delicate and handsome... so familiar other then   
the fact that he was that mysterious man. "So the princess is becoming   
rebellious?"  
"Don't start, Endymion, I've always been rebellious."  
He laughed once more, taking forth his hand and opening it. In his   
palm, with a small golden light, sprang forth a small spring of green. Serena   
stared in wonder as that little spring of green began to grow taller, as   
leaves sprouted and a small bud formed. "Oh, Endymion," she muttered as the   
buds now opened to show a full bloomed rose like the one she had been staring   
at. Gently, she brought forth her hand to touch it, but he carefully brought   
it out of her reach.  
"Careful, my princess," he whispered, taking his other hand and   
another spray of gold clashed against the flower. "Innocent in the outside,   
devious in the inside, just like the Moon Princess." He sent her a grin as   
he took her hand and placed the rose in it. "Whenever and where ever, my   
love, I will be here. Even when both our kingdoms are shrouded in darkness."  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat up from her bed, staring wildly about in the darkness.   
Luna wasn't there, most likely out for a moonlight stroll with Artemis,   
and her heart gave a painful clang, that yearning to be back where her   
dream had taken her coming. She sighed, falling back upon her bed, feeling   
that large hand hold onto hers. That deep chuckle that had warmed her   
from the core of her soul. And then, she felt something in her hand. Reaching   
for her light, she flicked it opened and gasped at what laid in the hand   
that the man in her dream had held. It was a rose in full bloom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't be serious?" Lita asked while staring at the rose that   
Sere had found in her hand. "The same guy that we saw from the park? Are   
you sure?"  
"Yes! He said the same thing, too. 'Even when both our kingdoms   
are shrouded in darkness' and so on," Serena burrowed her head in her   
arms, wondering once again whether she was losing her mind. "Am I going   
crazy? Am I?"  
Lita passed the rose to Amy who stared at it. "It's a normal rose,   
Sere."  
"But how could it be normal if he grew it out of the palm of his   
hand?"  
Raye shook her head, staring at the rose. "I asked the Sacred Fire,   
but nothing turned up. If there was something unnatural about it, it would   
have shown me."  
Serena looked around, helplessly, but then stood up with the rose.   
"Sere, where are you going?" Mina asked.  
"I just need to take a walk," she muttered, glancing at them all.   
"Just a small walk. I'll be back later."  
Lita was about to stand up to say that she would come, but Raye   
sent her a sharp look while Amy grabbed her arm. "All right... go ahead,"   
Raye said. Serena smiled as she opened the door and breathed in the cool air.  
  
  
  
Darien sat on the park bench, staring at the lake which the setting   
sun now turned into brilliant shades of orange and red. He had been capable   
of retrieving the sword that he had found on his bed from the historian that   
Andrew had gotten for authentication, and it now stayed bundled in a couple   
of sheets of blankets. Just last night he had dreamt of a girl... a girl with   
a rose... he shook his head, the memory of that dream fuzzy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you see me, Endymion?" A little girl with two buns on her head   
and a billowing white gown called to him. She was running around in some   
field, her blonde hair trailing behind her. "Endymion! Do you see me?"  
He laughed, his boyish figure leaning against one of the scattered   
trees. "I can see you Serenity!"  
"Then catch me!"  
"I don't feel like playing."  
Serenity paused in her mirth, staring at the Earth prince with   
disappointment. "But why not? You're leaving for Earth in a couple of days."  
"I'll be back for your birthday."  
"I suppose. Guess how old I'll be Endymion!"  
"How old?"  
Serenity laughed, running forward till she stood in front of him.   
Since he was still four years her senior, she had to crane her head up to   
look at him. Bringing forth her hands, she spread all of her fingers. "Ten!   
I'll be ten! I'm in the double digits now!" she cried out before she began   
to spin around and dance.  
"Yes, Serenity, you'll be ten. Guess hold old I am?"  
She frowned. "You're fourteen."  
"Yeah. You still have a lot of years to go."  
Serenity nodded. Smiling, she grabbed his hands to hers. "Dance with   
me, Endymion!"  
"I don't want to dance."  
"Not even with me?" she asked with a pout.  
He blushed slightly, trying to gently get his hands out of her   
grasp. "I don't know how to dance."  
"Yes you do!"  
"No I don't, really, I don't. There's not even any music."  
Serenity smiled, pulling him forward. "There are no fancy steps,   
Endymion. And as for music, listen to the world's music!" She closed her eyes,   
and Endymion stared in wonder as she began to spin. "There's music everywhere   
you are!"  
Endymion still continued to stand there stock-still. "Oh, c'mon! You   
can do it! Aren't you the big fourteen year old?"  
"I might be fourteen, but it doesn't mean I have to dance," he   
replied. She sighed as she stopped dancing and came back in front of him.  
"Then listen to the music, Endymion," she said, staring up into his   
eyes. "Can you hear it?"  
Endymion was about to reply no, but then she closed her eyes and   
she seemed to be concentrating on something very special. Endymion, not   
able to just simply say no, followed her example and soon enough he heard   
it. The small noises that the birds made, the rustle of the leaves, the   
wind whipping through the air. When he opened his eyes, he saw Serenity's   
face smiling. "Did you hear it?"  
"Yes... yes I did."  
She gave a jubilant laugh and wrapped him in a hug. Endymion,   
turning slightly pink, wrapped his arms around her as well. "Serenity, even   
when both our kingdoms are shrouded in darkness, I'll always be here for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serenity, even when both our kingdoms are shrouded in darkness, I'll   
always be here for you." Serena froze, glancing wildly to her left. Sitting   
on a bench was Darien, his eyes focused intently at the lake's surface.   
"Princess..." she heard him whisper and quickly she ran forward.  
"What did you say!?" she asked, staring at him.  
He jumped, looking at her as if he did for the first time. "Huh?"  
"What did you say!?" she asked again, frantically looking at him.  
"I didn't say anything."  
"Yes you did! You said 'even when both our kingdoms are shrouded in   
darkness, I'll always be here for you.' Where'd you hear that?"  
"What-"  
"Where did you hear that Darien?"  
  
  
  
  
Swords clashed wildly, magic with brutality hitting the objects that   
stayed in the middle of the training room. "Endymion, you're becoming weak!"   
Malachite muttered, striking with his sword against his Prince's. "C'mon!   
You're better then that!"  
Serenity watched from the doorway entry, looking intently as Endymion   
continued to try to get the advantage. Looking at the weapons with mild   
curiosity, she picked up a sword and held it oddly in her palm. She felt   
two pairs of eyes go on her, and when she looked up, she saw Malachite on   
the ground, Endymion having the tip of his sword at his throat. Both of   
them were staring at her.  
Endymion got up and helped Malachite up. Malachite nodded to his   
Prince and bowed to the Princess. He promptly left, sending Endymion a   
slight look of approval.  
"That's dangerous, Serenity," Endymion muttered, moving forward to   
get the sword out of her hand.  
Serenity laughed, feeling the sword and then getting into a fighting   
position with it. "C'mon, Endymion, let's fight."  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"Who says you will hurt me?" she asked contemptuously and Endymion   
chuckled.  
"All right. But, if you get hurt, you better make sure your scouts   
don't start attacking me."  
Serenity grinned. "And if I hurt you, you better make sure your   
guardians don't start attacking *me.* Deal?"  
"All right, Serenity, deal."  
  
  
  
  
"And what if I did mutter that?" Darien asked. "Is it of mass  
importance?"  
"Yes, in fact it is."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Because I dreamt of a guy who also said the same phrase as that!"  
Darien stared at her disbelief. "Stop lying, Serena."  
"Whoever said I was?"  
"There's absolutely no way a guy in your dreams could have said that!"  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
  
Endymion attacked half-heartedly, watching with surprise as Serenity   
handled the sword with expertise. Twice she almost slashed his sword arm and   
he already had to bring his defense up. "Who taught you?" he asked as he   
blocked a swing.  
"Myself," she said, parrying his attack and bringing forth her hand.   
Grinning deviously, she pointed a delicate finger and a shot of silver light   
blasted from it. Endymion dodged it.   
"Adding magic to this, Serenity?" he asked.  
"Let's make it more fun." Endymion took a sweep and Serenity's sword   
was knocked out of her hand. He grinned, walking forward. Serenity, not about   
to lose, raised her hand and silver light trickled out in tendrils, blinding   
him for a moment. Long enough, at least, for her to retrieve her sword.   
"That wasn't fair!"  
"Hey, magic is never fair," she replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because I said that in my dream," Darien replied.  
It was now Serena who stared in disbelief. "You're lying."  
"No, I'm not." He took forth the sword and unwrapped it. "I found this   
when I awoke."  
"I-" she paused, walking forward and touching it. A warmth from it filed   
her and an indescribable need to show him the rose arose. Rummaging through her   
school bag, she took forth the rose. "I found this when I woke up from my dream."  
  
  
  
  
Endymion leapt out of the way from one particular blast that his   
princess was able to conjure. She laughed, the sword she had been holding   
now thrown in the other side of the room that his own magic had hit it to.   
"Endymion!"  
Serenity paused as she stared around the room. She was tired, not   
used to using her magic as much. But, she was having fun and as the dust   
began to settle, she couldn't find him. Worry began to come, wondering if   
she had really hurt him. "Endymion?" she asked, walking forward to look   
around. "Endymion!?"  
Strong arms wrapped around her gently from behind and gasping, his   
lips were to her ear. "Scared you?" They stayed like that for a moment, shocked   
at how really close they were. She raised her head to face his and electrical   
jolts began to go through her.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sword and rose were now rising in the air, the sword glowing   
golden; the rose, silver. Serena and Darien watched in wonder as each began   
to circle each other.  
"What's happening?" Serena asked, staring at it in wonder.  
Darien shrugged, watching as the rose and sword stopped circling each   
other and the rose touched the sword's silver length. He stared towards Sere,   
questioning this. She looked back, confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Endymion?" Serenity asked, staring at his face.  
"Yeah?"  
"Guess how old I am now."  
He stared at her, his eyes looking at her face and shaking his head.   
"How old are you?"  
"Old enough," she muttered simply as she raised her lips to his.  
  
  
  
  
The rose and sword now clashed together, melding till in its place   
the once plain silver sword had intricate designs of a rose encircling it's   
body. Swirls of silver and golden light vibrated from it's form and when   
Serena and Darien stepped closer, it encircled them. Their once modern   
clothes melted away and the clothes of the Prince of Earth and the Princess   
of the Moon came forth.  
They stared at each other, memories of the past flooding their minds.   
And all the while, the moon which had now come out, had swirls of golden   
blended together with its original silver hue.  
  
  
The End  
  
Very odd, not everything fits, so sue me. This fic wouldn't leave me   
alone till it got written, so here it is. This was all written in a one sitting   
and I can't bear to read it again since it took up so much of my freaking time.  
So, if there's any major spelling or grammatical errors, I'm really sorry.   
Anyways, please review!  
  
  



End file.
